Shiki Takamura/Image Gallery
Official Art= Shiki profile 2016.png|2015-2017 casual profile Shiki twitter icon.jpg|Official Twitter icon Takamura Shiki 2.jpg|Official smartphone wallpaper Focus cover.jpg|FOCUS cover Tsukipro festa harajuku cover.jpeg|Tsukipro Festa Harajuku Takamura Shiki Twitter.jpg|Official Twitter icon (KACHOFUGETSU ver.) Takamura Shiki.jpg|Official smartphone wallpaper (KACHOFUGETSU ver.) Nakano live cover.jpeg|TSUKIPRO LIVE 2016 in NAKANO DVD cover Tsukiproinfo 2016 compilation.jpg|Gekkan TSUKIPROINFO Tokubetsu Gou 2016 cover Shiki stage profile.png|2017/18 stage profile SQP cover.jpg|S.Q.P -SQ PARTY 2017 SUMMER- DVD cover Tsukiproinfo 2017 compilation.jpeg|Gekkan TSUKIPROINFO Tokubetsu Gou 2017 cover SolidS visual.jpg|SolidS 2018/19 setting Shiki 2018 profile.png|2018/19 casual profile Tsukipro ss anthology cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO SS Anthology cover Solids guild.jpeg|SolidS 2018 AGF setting profile Machine solids 1.jpeg|2018 AGF setting profile Summer carnival cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO LIVE 2018 SUMMER CARNIVAL Tsukiproinfo 2018 compilation.jpg|Gekkan TSUKIPROINFO Tokubetsu Gou 2018 cover Solids 2019 visual.jpg|SolidS 2019 setting Solids 2019.jpg|2019 setting profile Shiki 2019 profile.png|2019 stage profile Kagura shiki.jpeg|2019 AGF setting profile Solids pieno 1.jpeg|2019 Harajuku shop profile Solids pieno all.jpeg|SolidS 2019 Harajuku shop profile |-| Album Covers= Solids 1 cropped.png|SolidS Vol.1 Solids 2 cropped.png|SolidS Vol.2 Solids 3 cropped.png|SolidS Vol.3 Solids 4 cropped.png|SolidS Vol.4 Dont work too hard cropped.png|-Don't work too hard!- Solids RED.jpg|RED Black cropped.png|BLACK Two of a kind cropped.png|-Two of a kind.- White cropped.png|WHITE Tide cropped.png|Tide -Hikari no Sasu Hou e- Cocoro cropped.png|Omote SolidS SQ Vol 1.jpg|Vol.1 SHIKI X SHU Ppf cropped.png|PPF -the past, the present, and the future- SOLIDS Kara da Kara.jpg|Ura SolidS Natsu zenkoku ban cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO × Anitentokkyū 2017 Natsu Zenkoku-ban Burny cropped.png|Burny!!! Solids 4 cropped.jpg|Kumo no Mukou ni Solids rs 1 cover cropped.png|vol.1 Shiki & Tsubasa Itsuka no ano hi cover cropped.png|Itsuka no Ano Hi、Hoshizora no Shita de Warau Kimi o Mita Matchless people crop.png|Matchless People Solids rs 3 cover cropped.png|vol.3 SolidS Solids rs 4 cover crop.png|vol.4 Shiki & Rikka Solids rs vol 6 cover crop.png|vol.6 SolidS Dear brother cover crop.png|Dear brother Beginning of the world cover crop.png|BEGINNING OF THE WORLD Sqs ep 3 visual clean.jpg|Ai no Uta Solids diamond cover.jpeg|DIAMOND♦ |-| Anime= Shiki anime profile 2.png|2017 anime profile Shiki anime profile.png|2017 anime reference sheet ProAni Leaders.jpg|TSUKIPRO leaders visual Tsukipro the Animation 1.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION promo poster ProAni.jpg|PROANI details poster ProAni SOLIDS Teaser art.jpg|SolidS promo poster Shiki Icon.jpg|Official anime SNS icon Shiki anime intro.jpg|Character Profile End card 1.png|Episode 1 end card Shiki.jpg|Shiki composing new music SolidS sports day.jpg|SolidS representing team red at the sports day Preview 1 Solids.jpg|Shiki reassuring a nervous Dai SolidS.jpg|SolidS in the Unmei wo Koeru "Venga" ending Shiki and Shu.jpg|Young Shiki and Shu when they were in the same unit Penguin Shu and Shiki.jpg|Penguin Shiki and Shu in Tsubasa's explanation 11 Preview 4.jpg|Shiki in the dorms Final episode end card.jpg|Episode 13 end card |-| Manga= Manga release illust.jpg|Manga announcement illustration Manga countdown shiki.png|Shiki countdown illustration Proani manga countdown.jpg|Countdown illustration compilation Proani manga illust.jpg|Ouka Ranman color cover page Proani manga page 1.jpg|Ouka Ranman color insert page Tkpr manga 1 cover.jpg|Ouka Ranman secondary cover page Ouka ranman pv 2.jpeg|Ouka Ranman preview page Ouka ranman pv 3.jpeg|Ouka Ranman preview page Chisana pv 5.jpeg|Chisana Sekai preview page One day pv 3.jpeg|one day preview page Back on track manga cover.jpeg|Back On Track cover page Back on track pv 1.jpeg|Back On Track preview page Back on track pv 2.jpeg|Back On Track preview page Back on track pv 3.jpeg|Back On Track preview page Back on track pv 4.jpeg|Back On Track preview page Back on track pv 5.jpeg|Back On Track preview page Start line pv 2.jpeg|Start Line Boys, Be Mighty preview page Venga pv 2.jpeg|Unmei wo Koeru "Venga" preview page Arigatou manga cover.jpeg|Arigatou color cover page Arigatou manga cover clean.jpeg|Arigatou color cover page (textless ver.) Arigatou pv 1.jpeg|Arigatou preview page Proani manga vol 1 cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION(1) cover Proani manga vol 1 cover limited.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION(1) cover (limited edition ver.) |-| Stage Plays= Sqs ep 1 poster.jpg|Episode 1 Hajimari no Toki -Thanks for the chance to see you- poster Ep 1 shiki.png|Episode 1 profile Sqs ep 1 ver red cover.jpeg|Episode 1 ver.RED DVD cover Sqs ep 1 ver blue cover.jpeg|Episode 1 ver.BLUE DVD cover SQS ep 2 poster 2.png|Episode 2 Seibou no Kanata -Tsukino Hyakkiyakou Kitan- poster Sqs ep 2 dvd cover.jpeg|Episode 2 alternative poster Ep 2 shiki.png|Episode 2 profile Sqs 2 poster.png|Episode 2 limited edition DVD cover Sqs ep 2 ver red cover.jpg|Episode 2 ver.RED DVD cover Lunali dvd cover.jpeg|LUNATIC LIVE 2018 DVD cover Lunali shiki profile.png|LUNATIC LIVE profile B&F poster crop.png|BLAZING & FREEZING poster B&F SolidS.jpg|BLAZING & FREEZING SolidS visual B&F shiki profile.jpg|BLAZING & FREEZING profile Empire shiki profile.jpg|TSUKINO EMPIRE -Unleash your mind.- profile Ep 3 romeo full poster.jpg|Episode 3 ROMEO - in the darkness - poster Ep 3 shiki profile.png|Episode 3 profile Sqs ep 4 visual.png|Episode 4 TSUKINO EMPIRE2 -Beginning of the World- poster Sqs ep 4 shiki.png|Episode 4 profile Sqs ep 5 visual.jpeg|Episode 5 Takamura Shiki Shoushitsu Jiken poster Sqs 5 shiki.png|Episode 5 profile |-| TSUKINO PARADISE= Tsukipara proani login.jpg|Shiki on the TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION commemoration login screen SolidS TsukiPara.png|SolidS TSUKIPARA profile Rsz dorm.jpg|Shiki in the Tsukino dorms Rsz normal gacha.jpg|Shiki in the banner of the standard gasha Rsz 1event dramas.jpg|BAR SolidS in the event log SolidS tsukpara drama.jpeg|SolidS drinking party (dorm event) Tsubasa birthday.jpg|Tsubasa's birthday drama SolidS CG 1.jpeg|SolidS drama CG TsukiPara Shiki Cutscene.jpeg|Shiki drama CG Homura no uta shiki.png|Homura no Uta card Furious desire shiki.png|Furious Desire card Stoic shiki.png|Stoic card Himeta shiki.png|Himeta Jounetsu card Tipsy shiki.png|Tipsy Time card (unidolized ver.) Tipsy shiki idolized.png|Tipsy Time card (idolized ver.) Burny shiki.png|Burny!!! card (unidolized ver.) Burny shiki idolized.png|Burny!!! card (idolized ver.) Halloween shiki idolized.png|Halloween Night card (idolized ver.) Agf shiki.png|Formal Coordi card Onsen shiki 3.png|Yukemuri Onsen card Onsen shiki 3 pair.png|SP：Yukemuri Onsen card Nyanderful smile gasha banner.png|Shiki on the banner of the Nyanderful Smila gasha Nyan shiki.png|Nyanderful Smile card (unidolized ver.) Nyan shiki idolized.png|Nyanderful Smile card (idolized ver.) Nyan shiki reward.png|SP:Nyanderful Smile card (unidolized ver.) Nyan shiki reward idolized.png|SP:Nyanderful Smile card (idolized ver.) Chibi shiki.jpg|TSUKIPARA Youchien card Arigatou anni gasha banner.PNG|Shiki on the banner of the Arigatou! 1st Anniversary SQ & ALIVE hen gasha 1st anni shiki.jpg|1st Anniversary☆ card SolidS kacho banner.PNG|Shiki on the banner of the KACHOFUGETSU SolidS hen gasha Kachofugetsu shiki idolized.jpg|KACHOFUGETSU card (idolized ver.) SQ kacho banner.PNG|Shiki on the banner of the KACHOFUGETSU SQ hen gasha Summer carnival tsubasa.png|SUMMER CARNIVAL card (Tsubasa card) Tipsy time revival banner.PNG|Shiki on the banner of the Tipsy Time 2018 event revival gasha Tipsy shiki 3.png|re:Tipsy Time card Bar solids revival banner.PNG|Shiki on the banner of the BAR SolidS 2018 revival event Sq fantasia gasha.PNG|Shiki on the banner of the TSUKINO FANTASIA SQ ver. gasha Fantasia shiki.png|TSUKINO FANTASIA card (unidolized ver.) Fantasia shiki idolized.png|TSUKINO FANTASIA card (idolized ver.) Sq agf banner.PNG|Shiki on the banner of the AGF Anniversary SQ ver. 2018 reprint gasha Halloween night revival banner.png|Shiki on the banner of the Halloween Night 2018 event revival gasha SQ puri gasha banner.png|Shiki on the banner of the Smile!SoliQue★Puri gasha Puri shiki.png|Smile!SoliQue★Puri card Puri tsubasa.png|Smile!SoliQue★Puri card (Tsubasa card) Puri rikka idolized.png|Smile!SoliQue★Puri card (Rikka card, idolized ver.) Puri dai idolized.png|Smile!SoliQue★Puri card (Dai card, idolized ver.) Solids origin banner.png|Shiki on the banner of the ORIGIN SolidS ver. gasha Origin shiki.png|ORIGIN card (unidolized ver.) Origin shiki awakened.png|ORIGIN card (idolized ver.) Sq origin banner.png|Shiki on the banner of the ORIGIN SQ ver. gasha Puri koki.png|TSUKIPARA★Puri card (Koki card; unidolized ver.) Puri koki idolized.png|TSUKIPARA★Puri card (Koki card; idolized ver.) Hyakkiyakou event banner.png|Shiki on the banner of the Tsukino Hyakkiyakou Collab Kikaku～Youkai Hakubutsukan e Youkoso！～ event Hyakkiyakou shiki.png|Tsukino Hyakkiyakou card (unidolized ver.) Hyakkiyakou shiki idolized.png|Tsukino Hyakkiyakou card (idolized ver.) Sq kacho revival.png|Shiki on the banner of the KACHOFUGETSU SQ ver. reprint gasha New year shiki.png|TSUKIPRO Shinshun card Jan bday gasha banner.png|Shiki on the banner of the JANUARY HAPPY BIRTHDAY gasha Bday shiki.png|Birthday2019 card (unidolized ver.) Bday shiki idolized.png|Birthday2019 card (idolized ver.) Bday shiki 2.png|BIRTHDAY2019 card Sq gasha box banner.png|Shiki on the banner of the SQ TSUKIPARA。 gasha Chocolatier shiki.png|Mahou no Chocolatier card (unidolized ver.) Chocolatier shiki idolized.png|Mahou no Chocolatier card (idolized ver.) Empire alive solids.png|Shiki on the banner of the TSUKINO EMPIRE SOARA・Growth・SolidS ver. gasha Empire shiki.png|TSUKINO EMPIRE card (unidolized ver.) Empire shiki idolized.png|TSUKINO EMPIRE card (idolized ver.) Sqs romeoness gasha.png|Shiki on the banner of the Romeoness gasha Romeoness shiki.png|Romeoness 2nd anni sq gasha banner.png|Shiki on the banner of the 2nd Anniversary★ Special SQ ver. gasha 2nd anni shiki.png|2nd Anniversary★ card (unidolized ver.) 2nd anni shiki idolized.png|2nd Anniversary★ card (idolized ver.) 2nd anni sq event banner.png|Shiki on the banner of the 2nd Anniversary SQ hen ～Zenryoku! Ouen Arigatou Party～ event Anni reward shiki.png|2nd Anniversary☆ card (unidolized ver.) Anni reward shiki idolized.png|2nd Anniversary☆ card (idolized ver.) Empire pro revival banner.png|Shiki on the banner of the TSUKINO EMPIRE SOARA・Growth・SolidS ver. reprint gasha Sq origin revival gasha banner.png|Shiki on the banner of the ORIGIN SQ ver. reprint gasha Starry shiki.png|Starry card (unidolized ver.) Starry shiki idolized.png|Starry card (idolized ver.) Aquarium gasha banner.jpeg|Shiki on the banner of the Aquarium gasha Aquarium shiki.png|Aquarium card Empire 2 sq gasha banner.png|Shiki on the banner of the TSUKINO EMPIRE2 SQ ver. gasha Empire2 shiki.png|TSUKINO EMPIRE2 card Anihallo shiki.png|Animal Halloween card (unidolized ver.) Anihallo shiki idolized.png|Animal Halloween card (idolized ver.) Fairy tale alivesq banner.png|Shiki on the banner of the Fairy Tale Collection ALIVE・SQ hen gasha Fairy shiki.png|Fairy card (unidolized ver.) Fairy shiki idolized.png|Fairy card (idolized ver.) Category:Shiki Takamura Category:Image Gallery